Undertale/Episodes
This is a list of episodes from the Vortexx Network original series, Undertale. Season One #Pilot (1/12/16): Papyrus takes the name "Professor Papyrus" and forces everyone to solve his puzzles. #A Day in the Ruins (1/12/16): Toriel spends time in the Ruins, unaware that they have caught fire. #Living the Charity Life (1/12/16): Chara finds $250,000 and donates it to his favorite charity, unaware that the money was stolen. #Night of the Living Goat Mom (1/12/16): Toriel learns that Alphys can turn into a goat monster with ultra high determination levels, despite Alphys already being a monster. #Determitonium (1/13/16): Alphys accidentally spills a monster-made element, Determitonium and gains an extra head. #Figure Guard (1/13/16): Papyrus makes it to the Royal Guard, but he sees that his position was a figurehead position. #Balloon Consumption, Part 1 (1/14/16): Toriel accidentally thinks that latex was edible and eats all the latex coming down to the Underground. Pt 1 of 2. #Balloon Consumption, Part 2 (1/14/16): Undyne and Alphys try to surgically remove the latex Toriel has eaten, but fail. #Monsters vs. Undyne (1/15/16): Undyne starts making the Royal Guard harsher, so the other monsters turn against Undyne and Alphys. NOTE: The episode's title is a pun to the DreamWorks movie Monsters vs. Aliens. #Different Clothes (1/15/16): Toriel undergoes a clothes change after Undyne and Alphys decide to sneak a potion that changes her clothes in her house. #Grillby-pocalypse (1/16/16): Sans learns that his favorite restaurant, Grillby's, is closing down for good. #Papyrus the Janitor (1/16/16): Papyrus becomes a janitor just to get some extra money. #Too Much Snail Pie (1/17/16): Toriel eats one too many slices of snail pie and bloats up from all of it. #Sans the Working Skeleton (1/17/16): Papyrus forces Sans to work. #Attack of the 50-foot Dogaressa (1/18/16): Dogaressa turns into a giant after stepping in Determitonium. #Declining Quality at Grillby's (1/18/16): Sans notices that the quality of the food at Grillby's is decreasing. #No Mercy (1/19/16): Sans and Papyrus play the No Mercy route to Dundertales, despite Toriel's warnings. Note: The game "Dundertales" is a reference to both the blog and Undertale itself. #Five Nights at Grillby's (1/19/16): Papyrus and Sans have to spend the night at Grillby's, imagining that some animatronics are after them. Note: The title is a pun on Five Nights at Freddy's, with the animatronics referencing PB&J Otter. #Professor Papyrus Returns (1/20/16): Papyrus starts making everyone solve his puzzles again, which makes Sans see a possible return of Papyrus' alter-ego, Professor Papyrus. #The Underground Cook-Off (1/20/16): Papyrus decides to make his "famous" spaghetti for the Underground Cook-Off. Note: The judges in the Underground Cook-Off are a reference to cooking competition shows such as Iron Chef and Cutthroat Kitchen. #Coolbones95's Adventures (3/6/16): Papyrus and Frisk go on amazing adventures. Note: The title is a reference to Curiousgorge66's Adventures. #Unnatural Underground (3/6/16): A trail of dust spreads from the Ruins to the Core, making weird things happen. Note: This episode is a reference to the Freeform original series Unnatural School. #Toriel's Credit Card (3/12/16): Sans uses Toriel's credit card to purchase gifts for Papyrus, not knowing that Toriel's credit card bill is racking up to $400,000. #Sans, the Ultimate Chef (3/12/16): Sans decides to cook pizza and ends up making the pizza perfectly. #My Brother the Rock Star (3/12/16): Papyrus decides to become a rock star and records an 11-minute song. Note: The title is a reference to My Dad the Rock Star. #My Brother the Rock Star 2 (4/8/16): Papyrus accidentally destroys Alphys' guitar and replaces it using Toriel's credit card. #The End of Toriel's Bill (4/8/16): Toriel catches Sans and Papyrus for making unnecessary purchases with her credit card, and forces Sans to take all the stuff back to the store to get back her credit, and Papyrus to pay the rest of the bill for Alphys' guitar. #The Cancelled Project (4/8/16): When the Underground's favorite program, Dog and Gator, gets cancelled, Sans and Papyrus start a huge letter-writing campaign and hire Frisk and Chara to send the letters to the television studio. Season 2 #The Sleeping Skeleton (9/5/16): Sans accidentally drinks a potion that puts people to sleep for 6 hours, while Papyrus tries to wake him up.